


Mourning

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Tokyo return to their city, and the funerals begin. Kamui watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 10/08 - 'Funeral season'. X is the property of CLAMP.

People didn’t flood back to Tokyo, they trickled in. Kamui noticed that at least five new cars would appear on the roads every day, and that the sound of road works increased in volume every night. Buildings slowly crawled their way back up, and the neon lights quietly flickered back on in the dark alleyways. The smell of brine from the flooding started to fade, and the familiar murmur of pedestrians filled the wide streets. Things were slowly going back to normal.

But everywhere he looked, there was a funeral.

A Buddhist funeral, a Christian funeral, an Islamic funeral, someone tossing ashes into the sea, someone digging a grave in their tiny back garden… some funerals were huge, with what seemed like several hundred in attendance. Others only had two or three, or even just one person sitting beside the body, attempting to read scriptures. Some people didn’t even bother with a funeral. Kamui felt bad when that happened; it meant more work for Subaru later on.

For a long time, the city stank of death. Kamui stopped going outside during the day, and instead jumped across the renewing buildings at night. Occasionally he’d buy flowers from a late night store and go visit a graveyard, just to stare at the tombstones for hours. If he stayed their too long it became a labyrinth, and he’d get lost in the endless mass of graves. Sometimes he’d hear a yell, and he’d run off back towards the road, afraid of being discovered.

He’d finished going to all the funerals he needed to. All of his dead friends had been blessed and buried over a month ago. Some had gone back to their family residences, but a few were buried in Tokyo. All that was left now was to make some new friends, and prepare for their funerals in the future. You never really run out of funerals. So long as you had friends or relatives, you had funerals.

Kamui would have to make do with friends.


End file.
